


Siblings of Nature and Sky

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	Siblings of Nature and Sky

"Hello, sister dearest." A young boy adjusted his mask as he hung upside down from a tree branch. 

"Hello, brother." The girl smiled softly at the grinning boy, hugging him when he came down. She hummed lightly, running a finger lightly on the bottom of his eyepatch. "How have you been healing?" 

"It is getting better." Kurai smiled back, it still stung every now and then but it was expected. He had been burned under the eye and now was sprouting a scar over it but he didn't mind. He had protected his forest. 

She smiled and nodded, pleased to hear he was getting better. "That is nice to hear little brother." The siblings started walking, Kurai greeting the creatures that moved around his home at night. 

"I miss you when you leave in the morning, Fay." Kurai fiddled with his shirt with a small chuckle. "It is strange seeing those in town hanging with their siblings when we can only see each other at night." 

Fay smiled softly, gently stopping the boy. Pressing her hand against her brother's arm, she hummed softly. When she pulled away, a small fox made of stars had wrapped itself around the boy's upper arm. "There. Now you shall always have a piece of me with you. No matter how far I am from you, I shall be by your side." 

Kurai's face lit up and he ran to a nearby stream, forming some water into a teardrop, weaving vines and grass to form it into a necklace. The eleven-year-old watched as the water swirled around. He knew that no moisture would escape it. 

With a grin, he handed it to his sister. "You'll always have a part of me with you!" He watched as she put it on, the swirling water standing out beautifully against her pale skin.

The two siblings went back to their walk. The two loved the forest at night. Well, it was the only time Fay could see her brother's beloved forest. Kurai loved the forest at all times of the day. It was home to him and it was beautiful at all times. 

Hours passed and the two siblings walked in harmony. It was nice to be able to see each other again. Fay couldn't visit every night as she had tasks to complete. She had dreams to spread. She made sure that the night went well. She still made time to visit once a week.

The sky slowly lightened and the two smiled at each other, embracing each other kindly. Fay kissed the younger Mirth's head. "Farewell, little brother. Until next time."

"Farewell, sister." Kurai smiled and stood back, watching as his sister disappeared. The young child bounded off into the forest, soon slipping into a cave behind a waterfall, laying on the bed he had made. 

The redhead looked at the softly glowing fox on his upper arm. "Until next week sister."


End file.
